Leader Kit Story
(this is going to be a story about the leaders of the four clans as kits.) By: Silverwhisker Proluge: Silverstar padded out of camp. Her and the other leader were planning on having a private leader meeting. The leaders wer her, Gingerstar, Moonstar, and Featherstar. Silverstar sighed. She hoped that they would all get along. She was near the island, and her hope was growing stronger. She looked at a boulder. "That boulder was always smaller then me! Why is it bigger then me now?!" Silverstar asked herself. She heard kit cries on the island. she jumped into the water and swam to shore. She saw three kits, that looked like the leaders. "what's going on?!" she asked. "Silverstar?" a ginger kit mewled. "Yeah?" mewed Silverstar. "We've all been turned to kits, even you!" cried the ginger kit. Silverstar looked at herslef and gasped. She was fluffy and smaller. "Its me, Gingerstar. Well, Gingerkit know." mewed Gingerkit. "We're going to get to the bottom of this!" declared Moonkit (star). Chapter 1: Moonstone "How do we get to the bottom of this?! When i left my home, i was my normal self!" hissed Featherkit (star). Moonkit sighed. "We can't really do anything, we're all to small!" growled Silverkit (star). "So?! Why don't we just go to the moonstone." growled Gingerkit. "Alrgiht, but how will we hunt?!" cired Featherkit. "we could hunt minnows and blue gills." mewed Silverkit. "We don't like fish, fish-breath!" hissed Moonkit. "And who likes frogs, frog eyes?!" retorted Silverkit. "And i think everyone likes mice." growled Silverkit. The leaders/kits agreed. "so, shall we begin?" asked Featherkit. "No, we have to report to our clans. Lets all meet back here afterwords." meowed Silverkit. They all seperated to there homes. Silverkit was pannting by the time she returned. Suddenly, she was on the ground. "Intruder!" yowled Streamkit. "Now i know how Sparkpaw feels!" growled Silverkit. "Streamkit, its mommy. All of us leaders have been turned into kits." growled Silverkit. Streamkit sniffed Silverkit. "Yep, its you." mewed Streamkit. "I'm sorry." she added. Rockycreek padded up to Silverkit. "Hello, little kit. Where are you from?" asked Rockycreek. "Rockycreek! Its your mate, Silverstar! Me and the other leaders have been turned into kits!" hissed Silverkit. Rockycreek snorted, "Who do i know its you?" he demanded. Silverkit picked up moss and flung it at his face. Rockycreek sighed. "Its you." he growled. "I need you to take charge for a while, or until i come back!" meowed Silverkit. Her mate nodded and padded off wtih his daughter. Silverkit padded to the meeting place. Moonkit and Featherkit were there. "Where is Gingerkit?!" growled Silverkit. Moonkit shruged. Silverkit growled while Featherkit bounced around. "Its sooooo nice to be kits again!" she purred. Silverkit sighed and nodded. Gingerkit padded out of the bushes. "Where were you?" snapped Moonkit. Gingerkit snarled. "I like to talk with my clan!" she growled. "Let's just go." growled Silverkit, lashing her tail. Featherkit nodded, while Gingerkit and Moonkit kept on fighting. Featherkit padded by Silverkit's side. "Is all well in Riverclan?" she asked Silverkit. Silverkit nodded. "And Windclan?" she asked. Featherkit jumped over a log with Silverkit. Featherkit sighed. "Not that well. Gustpaw is STILL arguing!" mewed Featherkit. Silverkit sighed. "All he is a fur ball of arguing." muttered Silverkit. Featherkit giggled and nodded in agreement.(will finish) Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages